Love Meter
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: When Lisanna shows Mira a website where you type two peoples name's in and see how good their love is, how far will things go?


**{**_**Kidnap my heart, make my dreams come true**_**}**

Lisanna watched as Lucy and Natsu entered, a grin forming on her face. She giggled to herself evilly, glancing from her laptop up to Lucy once more.

She would _so _get Lucy.

She smirked in satisfaction, watching closely as Lucy sat down at the bar. _Perfect._

"Mira-nee!" She called to the other white haired girl, seeing as Mira was right in front of Lucy. Mira turned her head and Lisanna ran towards both girls, tilting the laptop in her hands so Mira could see the screen.

Instantly, Mira's blue eyes widened and Lisanna clapped herself on the back in her mind, seeing as her plan was going perfectly.

"Isn't it cool Mira-nee?" She asked, feigning wonder, though it wasn't that hard because it was in fact pretty cool. Mira nodded her head dreamily, hearts forming in her eyes.

"What is it?" Lucy called, the laptop's back to her. Lisanna's smirk reappeared as her eyes met Lucy's confused eyes, a giggle bubbling in her throat.

"Can you get Natsu over here? I wanna show him, too!" Lisanna explained innocently. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but nodded ever so slowly, turning her head around to yell out for the boy.

"Natsu!"

"What?" He called back, pausing in his usual fight.

"Can you come here please?" Lucy asked, a cute pout on her face. Natsu sent one last glare at Gray before stalking over to Lucy's side, Gray sniggering in the back, making whipping sounds.

"What's up Luce?" He asked, his usual grin returning as he sat down next to the blonde. Lisanna watched them with calculating blue eyes, her grin widening.

"Hey Natsu I wanna show you something!" Lisanna chirped, setting the computer down. She turned it around so it was facing the two now, gauging their responses.

Lucy's eyes skimmed the words and her eyes nearly popped, a large blush overcoating her cheeks.

Natsu stared blankly at the screen, wondering what was so significant of the sight he was seeing.

"Mira-chan! Lisanna-chan!" Lucy exclaimed in horror, averting her eyes quickly when Natsu dragged his gaze over to her. Her cheeks turned even pinker, embarrassment filling her.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Lisanna tilted her head innocently, though the smirk playing on her lips gave her away. Lucy shot her a glare, staring down at the floor once more.

"That's-that's-"

"Perfect! Oh Lisanna, type in Natsu and Lucy! Quick quick!" Mira squealed, ripping the laptop from their hands before they could protest. She quickly typed in the two, clicking the button impatiently.

"No!" Lucy cried out.

Because what they were measuring, was their _relationship._

Lisanna had pulled up some weird sight, a random in the back with two hearts, both saying 'enter name here'. Rainbows and frilly things were in the background, decorating the screen.

"It's filling up the meter!" Mira shrilled, jumping up and down like a child. Lucy face planted the oak, wishing she hadn't came.

"What's it doing?" Natsu asked densely, walking behind the bar to stare over Mira's shoulders. He read the page more carefully than before, eyes widening every fraction of a second.

"L-Love meter?" Natsu blushed slightly, though thanks to his tan appearance no one could tell.

"Aye! It froze!" Mira cried out, staring wide eyed at the dead page. Lucy picked her head up, snickering at them. _That's what you get. _She thought sourly.

"Aw..." Lisanna pouted sadly, staring at the oak.

"What died?" A curious voice asked. They turned to see Erza sitting there, no doubt about to order a strawberry cake.

"The love died!" Mira sobbed, falling to her knees dramatically, causing them all to sweat drop.

"Mira-nee...we can reload the page.." Lisanna comforted her sister, refreshing the website. Erza's interest perked when she saw all the different colors on the screen.

"What does it do?" She asked. Sure, she could read, but she was still slightly confused by the whole thing.

"Watch!" Lisanna grinned, typing in _'Erza_' and _'Jellal_' She clicked the calculate button, and this time it didn't freeze.

"_68%_ _This love has a good chance, just don't let shyness get in the way!" _Lisanna read the screen, stifling her giggles.

Lucy smiled softly at the blushing Erza, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing.

"Juvia wants to try with Gray-sama!" The water woman exclaimed, popping up out of no where. Everyone obliged, the said Gray-sama walking over curiously.

"_98%! This love is sure to last!" _Mira read happily, nearly fainting from happiness.

"98%! Gray-sama love's Juvia!" She screeched, jumping into the ice mage's arms. He toppled over in surprise, the water mage cuddling him.

"Okay next couple..." Lucy laughed, taking the laptop for herself. She typed in her best friend's name, grinning.

"_74%! There are many arguments, but that only makes your love stronger!" _Lucy read allowed, and as if planned, in came the iron dragon slayer and her bookworm friend.

"I didn't wanna even walk with you!" She called over her shoulder, though she was blushing and smiling lightly. Lucy and Lisanna looked at one another, smirking at each other knowingly.

"What's up guys?" Levy blinked, surprised to see all the bodies.

"Nothing!" They all exclaimed, quickly deleting Gajeel and Levy's name. Levy watched in surprise, deciding to let it go.

"Who's next?" Lucy wondered.

"Oh I know who~" Lisanna smiled deviously and Lucy instantly knew what she was about to do. She quickly pulled the laptop from Lisanna's reach, blushing lightly.

"Ah I know!" She smiled her own evil smile, typing in Lisanna and her friend's name.

"_19%, LISANNA should reconsider her relationship with NATSU." _Mira read for Lucy. Lisanna's eyes widened slightly before her cheeks puffed out with a laugh, her snickers heard.

"Haha me and Natsu! Oh I love you Natsu~" She teased, laughing even further. Lucy felt her blush increase though shook her head, trying to distract herself.

"Oh! I wanna try!" A small voice piped up hesitantly. They turned to see small Wendy, kicking her legs out cutely.

"Okay!" Happy soared in (finally awoken from his catnap), landing in front of the computer. He typed with his tiny paws, watching as it loaded.

"Romeo and Wendy _57% Learn more about each other and you're sure to last!" _Happy giggled. Wendy blushed beet red, staring down at her feet.

"So childish." Charle sniffed, annoyed by all their tomfoolery.

"You and Happy get 97 percent though." Natsu pointed out, making the she-cat blush. Happy offered her a fish once more, only to be shot down.

"Only you two left~" The Strauss sisters cooed, staring at Natsu and Lucy.

"I-I need to go home." Lucy admitted. She stood up from the barstool, only to feel a hand on her wrist.

"Really Mira-"

"I wanna hear." Natsu mumbled truthfully, a light blush on his cheeks. Lucy stared at the male in shock, thinking of all people _he'd _be the one gone by now.

"Come on Lucy! We did it!" Gray called from the ground, and she shot him a glare.

"It's not _that _bad, Luce." Natsu promised, and she hesitantly sat back down. Lisanna cheered, typing in both their names anxiously.

"Ready?" Her blue eyes flickered to Lucy's brown, and they locked. Lucy gulped down her bashfulness, nodding her head slowly. _Why are you so embarrassed? It's not like it'll mean anything..._

Lisanna clicked the button...and...

"_0%, LUCY and NATSU have no future together. It'd be better if you just stayed friends." _Levy read for them. Lucy felt her jaw drop, rocks piling in her stomach.

Sure she could take 50%, even 20. But _0?_ No, no way. Her eyes started clouding with tears, and she breathed slowly through her nose to calm herself before she burst in front of a crowd of people.

"Haha just kidding!" Levy laughed aloud, smiling like she was hilarious. Lucy's tears dried and her hopes soared, staring at Levy anxiously.

(Unbeknownst to Natsu, he had let out a deep breath of relief, leaning forward)

"_100%! NATSU and LUCY are a match made in heaven!" _Levy read, the surprise in her eyes showing she wasn't lying.

_..._

The whole group went quiet, processing what they had heard.

"W-W-W-W-What?" Lucy stuttered uncontrollably, the blush back. Her whole face had turned crimson, disbelief clouding her eyes.

"_One hundred percent?_" Natsu echoed, his own murky eyes clouded. Suddenly it all brightened to him, and his eyes widened with delight, a grin stretching out across his features.

"ONE HUNDRED PERCENT! HA TAKE THAT ICY BASTARD I'M MORE FIT FOR LUCY THAN YOU!" Natsu declared, grinning madly. Lucy sank further into her chair before falling off it, opting to stay on the floor.

"Shut the hell up flame face!" Gray retorted, now prying Juvia from his chest. She whined in protest but he couldn't seem to hear it, his eyes glaring solely on Natsu.

"Screw you ice princess! Hear that? Match made in _heaven! _Thats like, all the way up in the sky or something!" Natsu snorted in response.

"Whatever! Mira, type in me and Lucy!" Gray declared, his smile challenging. Natsu's features changed into anger, not liking the thought of that.

"O-Okay!" Mira tapped away, watching for the results.

"_56%! With a little work, you could be the perfect couple!" _Mira read. Natsu felt his arms set on fire, his anger glare turning serious.

"Hear that? Perfect couple!" Gray smirked. He turned to Natsu, only to stare at the serious look on Natsu's face in surprise.

"No one is gonna be a perfect couple with Luce 'cept me!" Natsu declared, taking a punch at Gray. Gray dodged easily, wondering why Natsu was acting to sloppily.

"Type in Loke!" Cana called, laughing hysterically at their banter.

"A-Ah okay!" Mira hurriedly typed in the celestial wizard and spirit, nervously waiting.

"_44% Cute, but not long lasting." _She read. Natsu felt slightly satisfied, but still annoyed. He turned on Lucy, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Lucy gulped at the look on her partners face, crawling a step back.

"Lucy!" He ran to her side, picking her up and off the floor. She squeaked in surprise, her blush rising.

"W-What?" She gulped.

"Summon Loke right now! I wanna fight him!" Natsu demanded. Lucy rolled her eyes, her nerves now vanished.

"No way idiot!" She replied hotly.

"But I need to fight him for you!" Natsu whined, and Lucy felt her fading blush come back.

"W-Why?" She mumbled, bracing herself for the answer.

"Because I don't want anyone taking you away from me! It's just you, me and Happy, duh!" Natsu explained like it was the easiest thing ever.

"That's sweet, Natsu." Lucy's gaze softened, a loving smile coming onto her face. Natsu felt his cheeks heat up and knew it had finally been able to show.

"W-Whatever! Geez Luce, you're so weird!" He feigned a complaint, getting Lucy fired up again. He laughed lightly, smiling softly at the cute girl.

"I wanna kiss you...but you don't like do that stuff in public..." Natsu mumbled into her ear, causing her to light up again.

She felt her heartbeat start beating even faster than it had been, warm cheeks and goofy smile.

"Ah what the hell?" She giggled in response, pulling him close. At the last moment she put the scarf between their lips.

(Though she could still feel his warm lips through the fabric)

* * *

**x.i.i.x**

**And Lisanna smiled, giggling uncontrollably at the cute coupleS**

**while Juvia cried about her love rival, only being shut up by Gray's lips!**

**Levy sat in confusion, feeling an aura beside her. She turned, only to see Gajeel staring **

**down at her. She smiled cutely up at him, the dragon slayer quickly looking away bashfully.**

**Jellal watched from one of Ultear's glowing time orbs, smiling softly at Erza, his eyes shining with yearn. **

**Charle looked at the disappointed tom cat, sighing in defeat. She begrudgingly took the fish, taking a bite with a light blush. Happy perked up, crying out an "Aye, Sir!" **

**Wendy snuck a glance up, only to see in surprise, Romeo staring at her. When he saw her gaze he grinned widely, waving. She blushed scarlet, instantly looking down, her own toothy grin coming out.**

**While Mira fainted from overdosing on fangirl, daydreaming of babies. Lots, and **_**lots **_**of babies.**

**^Fin.**

**Haha I looked one up when I was super bored today :P**

**I did that once when I was little XD**

**I literally got those scores, no kidding. I typed them in (except Gruvia got 100 and Jerza got 47-why, Idk I love those couples) I love GaLe too! c: when NaLu got 100 I nearly burst out laughing **


End file.
